A Wolf's Cry
by XxCHERRIBL0SS0M-GURLxX
Summary: Kaya has been a loner, since she was kicked out of her gang. Now she has to work with the spirit detectives to find the orbs of power. With a creepy monster after her, she searches through her past and falls in love, but her love has to kill her....
1. Captured!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu you hakusho, even though I wish I did!!! All I own is Kaya and the other made up Characters. Now I begin A Wolf's Cry!!!!

**__**

A wolf's cry

A young girl about sixteen walked down a alley way. She had a black cloak covering her appearance. She looked around and saw a pipe from a house. She jumped, grabbed it, then swung herself up on the roof. She crept along the roof watching a gang of four boys. One was normal size with blue pants and a yellow shirt and black hair slicked back. The one beside him had orange hair and a white outfit on, that looked kinda like Elvis. The one beside him had red hair with gorgeous emerald green eyes and was wearing a pair of nice pants and a nice shirt. The one beside the red head had black hair that stuck up like he had been hit by a lightning bolt. He was wearing a black cloak and had a white band around his forehead. He was very short.

The girl sprinted ahead of them and hopped into the shadows in the alley. Right when they got close she stepped out in font of them. The guys grabbed a fighting stance and stared at her. She stared back.

Finally the with the yellow shirt said "who are you? Why are you stopping us?"

Then the short one said, "Why were you stalking us?"

"Hn…" was merely all the girl said. "I was sent by Koenma… he wants you…"

"Why didn't he tell us himself?!" the one with the yellow shirt said.

"He is busy…"

Then the red head stepped up. "What's your name?"

"oh! Terribly sorry. I am Kayato Hokori. But call me Kaya." the girl said, suddenly happy.

"Yusuke."

"Kuwabara."

"Kurama"

"….Hiei…."

"Um… I already knew…" Kaya said.

"How did you know about us?" Yusuke asked, confused.

"Welllll…., I heard from Koenma bout you guys, so I went to the library at Keonma's place and researched."

"Since that part is covered let's hear the second part. Why were you following us?" Kuwabara said.

"Well… Keonma told me to give you this message, but… I wanted to do it the tricky way!" Kaya laughed.

All the boys fell over. (Anime style!) "Umm… guys… Koenma is waiting…." Kaya said, looking at them. "Just step right through this portal to get to him!" Kaya said, a portal forming.

"thank you very much." Kurama said.

Hiei eyed her. "What's the cloak for… take it off!"

"No! I can't!"

"Why!"

"Because!"

Hiei stepped forward to take it off.

"No!" Kaya said, kicking him into a wall, but Hiei had had his hands on the cloak and when he flew off he pulled the cloak with him.

They all gasped expect for Hiei who had a surprised look on his face like this, O.O.

She had long silver hair with black highlights in it that went down to her butt that's in a pony. She was wearing long baggy black jeans and a black tank top. She had a necklace with a wolf claw on it. She had black wolf ears instead of human ears and a black wolf tail. She had one silver hoop in her right ear and two in the left. She had bandages around her right arm. She had two color eyes. Her left eye was purple and the right was yellow. She had a scar going across her right eye. A katana was a at her waist.

"What's wrong with your eyes and why do you have wolf ears and a wolf tail?" Kuwabara said, pointing to the eyes and tail.

Kaya sighed. "I'm half wolf demon and half lightning demon. I got my yellow eye from being a wolf and my other eye used to be blue until…" she paused and glanced at Hiei. "… Until… Never mind! I can pull in my wolf ears and tail when I need to for like school and public. The only times I don't where my cloak other than Koenma's place."

"I think we should go to Koenma's now." Kurama said, walking towards the portal. The gang and Kaya followed.

at Keonma's office

They all landing in Keonma's office. Keonma (teenage form. He's kinda hot in that form ya know! Oh well! Back to the story!) looked up from stamping papers. "Oh! You're here! I thought you had died it took you so long to get here. So what did take you so long to get here? And Kaya, you're is cloak off!"

"He," she said pointing to Hiei, "Pulled it off!" she glared at Hiei. Hiei glared back.

"Ahem! Sorry to interrupt you're glaring party, but I need to talk to you guys." Keonma said,, highly amused by Kaya and Hiei.

"A group of demons have located at a abandoned building. They have captured Yukina,your mother Kurama, and Keiko and have token them hostage."

All the boys tensed. "they sent a message saying that they would be dead by one this night. They want you to come and challenge them in a mini tournament." Koenma looked around at the tense faces of Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara.

"O.K. I'll be going now. See ya later boys!" Kaya waved, opening the door.

"Kaya, wait! You'll be going with them."

Kaya slowly inched around and faced Koenma. "WHAT!!!!!!!! I have better things to do! I have to get to my job in two minutes, then after that I have to go to my second job that ends at eight, theeen I have to go my third job that ends at midnight. Aannd, I have to do my homework, clean my house, then get up for school three hours later so I have time to do _your_ stupid papers! Now you expect me to do this!!!!!!!" Her face was red with anger and her fur on her ears and tail was bristled.

Koenma and the gang were taken back by your outburst, but Hiei, (being the most emotionless person, I mean demon I know) quickly hid it away and put back his emotionless face back on.

"Kaya you are going and that is that!" Koenma yelled, a portal forming under them.

"KOENMA!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU WHEN I GET BACK!!!!!!!"

at the building of the demons

Kaya fell through the air at the height of at least 11 feet. She gracefully flipped and landed on her toes with ease. Unlike Kuwabara who fell with a loud _"Thud!"_

Kaya looked around to see if every one was then said, "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yes, let's hurry." Kurama said calmly although by his face you could see a stressed and worried expression.

"Can't we rest!? My butt hurts!" Kuwabara complained.

"No!" Kaya and Yusuke both snapped.

"Come on!" Kuwabara pleaded.

Kaya whipped out her katana and held it to Kuwabara's throat. "Be quiet or be dead." Kaya said in deadly quiet tone. Kuwabara nodded and stood up and backed away slowly from Kaya and hid behind Kurama. "Now let's go!" Kaya snapped.

"Hn… who made you leader, baka." (Baka means idiot in Japanese. Well be used often and so well baka onna. Idiot girl. Just wanted to inform you.) Hiei growled in a quiet tone.

"Let's go!" Kaya growled more loudly this time. "And I mean it!"

Kuwabara whimpered and followed along. Yusuke tensed and walked forward. Kurama hesitated then walked forward. Hiei scowled and muttered something and walked forward.

They walked along several corridors and finally came to a door. Kaya opened it.

It was a dimly lit room. It had a arch for a roof with windows that let moonlight stream in.

"Hello, welcome to the door of death." a sinister voice came from a corner.

"O.K. Real funny I can crack a joke better then that." Kuwabara sighed.

"You can?" Yusuke asked, surprised.

Kuwabara was about to answer when the male voice sounded again. "Oh, sorry. It wasn't meant to be funny, it was meant to be deadly." Kuwabara gulped.

"Hn…all bark no bite…" Hiei muttered.

"But far from true…Hiei… I'd say all bite no bark to put it that way."

Hiei opened his mouth to yell a reply when Kaya covered his mouth. "Stop Hiei. He wants us to be mad. Out of all people you should know that. No, let me change that, you wouldn't now that, seeing how hotheaded you are." Hiei glared his death glare at her.

"Exactly right Miss Kaya. You don't let your _past _get in your way." the voice sounded triumphant, as though he had hit a cord. And he did.

Kaya growled her anger and launched herself at him. She held her hands out and two electric orbs formed. "Electric Shock!!!!" She yelled firing the orbs at the corner where the voice came from. She smiled when she heard a "ugh" from the corner. A crash followed. Kaya formed a electricity orb and it gently floated into the air, stopping at the center of the doom, causing light to flow through the room.

Kaya looked over to the corner the voice came from and saw a demon with green hair slicked back with two blades sticking out his arms and horns on the top of his head. He was wearing a black suit.

The demon stood up. "Well, since a brain was finally used, let me introduce myself. Finu, (Fi-knew) is my name.

"Enough with the introductions I want to fight!" Kaya said calmly, taking a fighting pose.

"oh well, since you want," Finu said his head on his forehead with his head tilted back. "Just be warned, you will not live." with that he disappeared. He appeared in front of her. I do not wish to fight you though." he lifted his hand and a purple light emitted from it.

"What th-" The light hit Kaya sending her crashing into the window.

"But I couldn't miss the opportunity to do that.' he smiled.

Kaya felt the wind rush by her. But she didn't do anything. Who was she to get beat by a third rate demon? Kaya felt the wind stop flying past and felt the sturdy arms of a person. She tilted her head up and saw Hiei. He looked annoyed. Then Kaya felt the wind rush by her again. "_What the heck? He dropped me!? That baka! _( Italic letters like _this_ mean thoughts)

Then Kaya heard the sound of shoes hitting stone. _"So he didn't drop me? Surprising enough, I thought would be his first thoughts."_

_"Hn… I thought about…"_

" Hiei!!!! Get out of my thoughts!!!!!!"

There wasn't a reply so she guessed he listened to her.

Hiei carefully dropped her to the ground. She moved her arm to the wall for support but instantly regretted it due to the pain in her right arm. She felt the warm blood spill over her arm. She heard the splatter as the blood dropped to the floor. Kaya's legs wobbled and she fell to the floor exhausted and weak. _"Why am I so weak?"_

She turned to Finu. "What did you do to me!"

"The attack just drained you energy. Nothing serious." he smiled his evil smile.

Kaya growled. All she saw was Finu point to Kuwabara and Kuwabara walking out into the center of the room. Then a sudden pain shot through her head and she fell unconscious.

Yusuke and Kurama rushed over, like she was a friend to them.

Kurama felt her pulse then looked her over and said to Yusuke, "She alive just unconscious. I'll tend to her wounds" Kurama said, indicating the deep gash down her arm with blood pouring over it, the gash in her stomach caused by the blast that it too also had blood pouring out of it, and several other cuts.

Yusuke nodded and walked over to where Hiei was standing.

Kurama's hands started glowing a white color. Kaya's eyes jerked open. "Stop. You need your energy for your battle." Kaya looked down at her cuts and looked back up, her silver bangs covered her eyes. "I'll be fine."

"But you need you wounds healed for battle also. You have no energy and I still have a whole supply of energy. Think reasonably, Kaya."

Kaya pushed his arms away, wincing. "I'm fine." she slowly stood up. "Trust me."

Kurama backed away and nodded. "As you wish."

Kaya walked over to Hiei and Yusuke, looked at Kuwabara fighting Finu and said, "Great, now we have to watch the baka fight." Yusuke stifled a laugh.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara was having difficulties with Finu. Kuwabara held out his hand and yelled, "Spirit Sword!!"

The yellow sword appeared in Kuwabara's hand. "Yarrr!!" he yelled as he swiped at Finu. It scraped him across the cheek. Blood slowly trickled down Finu's cheek.

"Hardly entertaining…" Finu said, stepping to the side and dodging a swipe of Kuwabara's spirit sword. "Wave of Death."

A gigantic wave of black water swept over Kuwabara..

"Pathetic fool…" Finu said, disappointed.

"I'm not finished yet…" Kuwabara said, getting up. "Spirit Sword Wave!!!!!!!"

"You're not high enough in strength and spirit power to do that yet, so don't even try." Finu said, disgusted.

"Check again!!!!!!!!" Kuwabara said, slashing down on Finu, his sword twice as big as before. Right when the sword hit Finu separate waves of spirit energy shot from the blade slicing Finu to near death.

"Well, all works down here, thanks to Kuwabara." Kaya exclaimed. "I'll send for orges to put him in Spirit jail. Now let's move on. It' s almost eleven fort-five."

Everybody nodded. Kaya started to the door on the other side of the room but winced and grabbed her stomach with her right arm and regretted it. She doubled over in pain. She started to fall backwards to be caught by Hiei.

"Umm… Thanks Hiei…"

"Hn…" he grabbed her up and carried her bridal style.

"You umm… don't have to do that…"

"…"

"O.k… that works too…"

Then Kaya gasped and looked at her right arm with the bandages that had the gash down them, to find they had fallen off…

"Oh no… My wolf…. Can take over… Hiei! Drop me and run! Take the gang with you!"

Hiei stared at her like she was crazy.

"My wolf of the electric flame is about to take because I'm weak it can attack! Go now!"

Hiei nodded and gently dropped her on the ground. He looked at her with concern in his eyes then ran off.

Kaya could feel the power rising inside her. Shots of pain shot through her body.

_"I hope they are far enough."_

Kaya's head jerked forward and her eyes turned purple then totally white.

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" her power that was hidden within her shot out, walls exploded under it's power.

Kaya fell over onto the ground and her eyes flickered purple. Her past played in her mind. Then her pulse stopped and she stopped breathing… _"Help…"_

……………… To be continued…………….

Author's note: I may not update in a while because of school and other stories on the net. So please, be patient.


	2. Past meeting & a cyber wolf

Author's Notice: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took so long to get chapter 2 out. I had writers block. I thought I'd get this out as a Christmas present. So here's chapter 2 of A Wolf's Cry!!

The sound of footsteps echoed as the gang ran from the blast of demon energy emitting from the room Kaya was in.

"We're not -huff- gonna -huff- make it!" Yusuke declared.

"Urameshi! -huff- run faster! -huff- my butt -huff- is sizzling!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hn… she doing us a favor." Heie commented looking back. "Run…" Hiei said, unusually calm.

"No!!" Yusuke yelled, stopping and turning to face the blast. He took his spirit gun stance.

"No! You baka! That'll h-" Hiei growled.

"Spirit Gun!!!"

The spirit gun hit the blast coming towards them head on, the walls falling under their power. But it wasn't enough. The blast slowly inched forward to the gang.

"Spirit Sword, get long!" Kuwabara yelled.

His blast joined the other two and with a loud boom and the two blast overpowered the one coming after them, shooting it towards the room there were once in.

"You baka ningens! (humans) That's gonna hit Kaya!!!" Hiei growled.

Yusuke and _Kuwabaka _(Sorry to the few people reading who like Kuwabara) looked at Hiei, but he wasn't there.

"I hope he can get there fast enough…" Kurama muttered.

Hiei ran down the corridor with blinding speed. He ran into the room and instantly saw Kaya there, slumped on the ground.

Hiei looked at the blast approaching and ran, grabbed her, and tumbled out of the way as the blast hit where they had been.

The gang ran up shortly after. "Are you guys okay?"

"How am I supposed to know. Kurama you check up on her, I'm not the doctor."

Kurama nodded. "Yes, that would be best."

"Yea, I wouldn't let the shrimp doctor me. He'd kill me…" Kuwabara whispered.

Yusuke snickered.

"I heard that Kuwabaka!" Hiei snapped.

"It's not Kuwabaka, why is everyone calling me that!!!"

"Because you are."

"Arrrrrrrgggghhhh!!!!!"

Hiei pulled his katana out. "Want your head on the ground, Kuwa_baka_…" Hiei smirked.

"I give up!" Kuwabara forfeited.

"Goo-"

Hiei was disturbed by a gasp.

"what is it…?" Yusuke asked, dreading the answer.

"She's dead…" Kurama whispered.

"hn. Why should we care? We only knew her for what? 3 hours?" Hiei replied.

"unless you want Keonma biting our heads off, you better care." Yusuke commented.

"am I dead?" Kaya asked herself. "or am I just pathetically unconscious?"

Kaya inched an eye barely open to see Kurama. She shut it quickly.

"I'm not dead just yet bakas!" she snickered eyes opening.

"Kaya!!!!!" Yusuke yelled hugging her.

"Get off me Yusuke!!!!"

"You're alive!!!!"

"Yusuke, I-I can't… -gasp- breath…"

Yusuke stopped hugging her.

Kaya's ears twitched violently. "do that again detective, and you'll be in pain,"

"Yesss maam!" Yusuke saluted.

Kaya face inched into a grin. "Dimwit."

"I am not!"

"Hurry up or you'll be left behind." Kaya called.

The gang quickly caught up.

The group of five walked the corridors till they came to another set of doors.

"Ready?" Yusuke grinned.

"As I ready as I'll ever be." Kaya said, pushing open the doors.

"An…ocean…" Kurama muttered.

"why the hell an ocean?" Kaya cursed.

"it's bad to curse Kaya." Kurama lectured.

"Who fucing cares?" Kaya asked.

"Kaya! You cursed again!" Kurama scolded.

"Who cares, pretty boy," Kaya shrugged.

"I ca-"

"Drop it kitsune," Hiei snapped.

Kuwabara leaned over to Yusuke. "is it just me, or does Kaya seem like a twin to Hiei or something?"

"you know what? I think you're right,"Yusuke answered.

Yusuke walked in between Kaya, Kurama, and Hiei. "we're leaving NOW!!!" Yusuke started walking beside the shoreline. They all quietly followed.

"such racket woke me from my slumber…" a voice sounded. "now don't be alarmed… I won't do anything to hurt you…"

"I don't like the tone of his voice…" Kaya whispered.

Kaya tensed when she felt something on her neck.

Something wrapped it's arms around her. "but, the boss needs you.." a guy whispered.

"get.. Off me!!!' Kaya shouted.

The gang turned around to see a guy with teal hair, red eyes, long, baggy cargo pants, with no shirt and looked in his 17s.

"tut tut tut…bad girl…"

"Annoying son of a bch…" Kaya said, stabbing her elbows into his sides and backflipping.

She gracefully landed on the ground and then charged sending a slew of rapid punches at him.

The boy swiped blood from his mouth. "by the way, my names Nayrue. Tsunami!!" He yelled, a tsunami forming on the water.

"Run!!!" Kaya shouted, jumping, doing a one-hand hand spring and rolling out of the way. She rolled behind Nayrue and whipped out her katana.

"Little wrench!! You learned that from us!! You little Traitor!!! You deserted us only to join that Spirit world baby!!!" Nayrue shouted.

Kaya stopped I mid-swipe and dropped her katana. "Nayrue…"

"And because of you Rei deserted too!! But you know what? She never found you!! The last trace of you was with some Ba$ard fire demon!!'

Kaya slowly stood up. "he wan't a Ba$tard!! Lightning blade!!" Kaya swiftly moved to his neck, the blade posed for a quick swipe to decapitate it. "Take that back NOW!!!!"

"Why should I? Could you really murder me? Murder your old teammate?" Nayrue snickered.

"Yes. Yes, I would…" Kaya whispered, slitting his throat.

The blades disappeared. Kaya slowly picked up her katana and put it back in it's sheath.

Yusuke cautiously walked up to Kaya. "Are you ok?"

"Hn. I'm fine," Kaya muttered looking at Nayrue's head. She kicked it up into the air. She whipped out her katana and sliced it. "Sorry Nayrue," Kaya said, looking up at the sky. She stifled back tears.

Yusuke stared at her. "Who was he?"

"maybe I'll tell you one day Yusuke, but that day's not today. Let's go. It's almost 11:30."

Yusuke nodded and motioned for everybody else to follow. Kaya stayed in the back.

(((Kaya's POV)))

I killed Nayrue… How could I do that?! He was my old teammate, but I still killed him. And that fire demon wasn't a Ba$ard. He cared for me. I wonder if he still remembers me. He may, considering the way he acted towards me.

Kaya's mind settled on…(Nope! Can't tell you!)

"You coming Kaya?" Yusuke said.

"yup." I replied.

A tear sprang from my eye and slid down my cheek. It slowly formed into a purple crystal and sparkled as the sun reflected off it's glossy cover. I watched as Yusuke saw the light coming from the crystal. He caught it in the palm of his hand. "Kaya…" he echoed.

"What!?" I snapped.

"You're crying aren't you?"

"So what if I am! Since when do you care?! Since when did anybody care!!??"

Hiei turned around. "Come on detective, there's no spot on this team for weaklings and wimps."

"See! I told you! Nobody cares! You guys are just like everybody else!! Just see how far you get with out me!!" I yelled, stalking off.

"You didn't have to say that, Hiei," Kuwabara said.

"Hn. Let's be moving on."

((Still Kaya's POV))

I hate them!!!! They'll just like everybody else!!!

I sat down on a log on the barren beach, my legs curled up to my chest. "I can never trust anyone…nobody but him…" I muttered. _Again_, my thoughts wondered to… _him_… Tears sprang to my eyes as I thought about him more and more. Memories flashed through my head.

I shook my head to rid myself of these memories for now. My thoughts wondered to the gang. I should probably follow them to make sure they stay alive so baby breath won't bite my head off. A light followed and cleared revealing a….

(((End Kaya's POV)))

"Why did you have to go say that, Hiei?" Yusuke sighed. "She would be very useful right now,"

"So what, now you depend on complete strangers?' Hiei retorted, slamming his hands into his pockets.

Yusuke sighed. "It's useless to argue against you, Hiei."

"Hn,"

They reached another set of doors. Yusuke pushed it open slowly. He carefully stepped out of the doorway, scanning for traps. The room having passed the test, he stepped out and waited or everybody else.

The room was painted purple with chains dangling from the walls. Skeletons lingered around the walls, their eyes crying silent pleas for help the living could not hear. A single bed, shawled in silver covers, blood stains drowning it.

A single girl with navy blue hair, gold eyes stepped out. She has baggy cargo shorts, a light blue cap on her head, turned around backwards. She has a baggy black shirt on and a big metal cross dangling from a chain around her neck. "hello, detectives. My name is Tizea, master of dragons," she greeted as black leather wings spread from her back. "Hmmm…. Only four, master said there would be five. A wolf demon. Do you mind telling what happened, for master was interested in her?"

Yusuke glared at Hiei then faced Tizea. "he was injured and had to go back. Is it a problem?"

"No, not really. Now onto the battle. I chose you, Youko Kurama," she demanded, pointing at Kurama.

Kurama nodded and stepped up to a ring that formed.

Tizea sprang into action, claws tearing at Kurama's stomach. Kurama doubled over in pain as Tizea licked blood off here long nails. "Such an easy target, kitsune. I heard that the great thief Youko was much tougher and stronger," She sneered.

Kurama slid his hand into his hair and pulled out a crimson rose. "Rose whip!!" she jumped above the whip and landed. "So predictable…" her eyes glittered with a red rim around the gold. "Prepare to die!" she smirked. Just as she sprang into the air a red blur came and whipped her in the back. "Argh…" she moaned as it wrapped around her neck and flung against the stone brick wall. As the attack repeated itself she whipped out kodachis and sliced the whip in two.

She landed on the ground with a thud. She slowly got to her feet and took a fighting stance. "Round two…" she said, her arm glowing with a red static. A red dragon tattoo formed around her arm. "Flame dragon of Heaven and Hell!!!!" She yelled, the dragon whipping around the room towards Kurama. Whoosh!!! Bam!! Kurma flew through the stone wall with his arms in front of him in an attempt to guard. He landed on the water, the salt biting at his wounds. He slowly got up and disappeared. Tizea glanced around the room as blur slowly formed behind her. "sword of the demon wood," he whispered stabbing Tizea through the stomach.

She stared at the plant sticking through her abdomen. She disappeared as her voice crawled around the stone walls. "since you defeated me, I think I'll take a prize for master never said we couldn't take prisoners…" the whisper echoed off the walls as chains clanked against a hole in the ceiling. A prison landed with a thud as a wind sucked in it's prey, Hiei…as Hiei landed in the cage it disappeared, along with Hiei. "I've taken quite an interest in you, my little fire demon…"

The gang stood in shock as the cage disappeared. "Hiei!!" Yusuke yelled, running to where the cage was. "Come on guys we have to go," Yusuke ran to the set of doors. A chill went up his spine as he turned around and scanned the room. His eyes caught hold of a shadow. He blinked and looked at the spot…it was gone.

"Urameshi, you coming!?" Kuwabara yelled.

"Yea!" Yuske replied running after him.

**_Again_**, the walked a corridor until they came to a set of doors, again. Yusuke busted in and ran across the room to the other set of doors.

Smoke filled the air a guy ran out of a corner. "You dare pass through without battling me?!"

"Sorry, got save Hiei! Bye!" Yusuke said.

"But you must fight!"

"Ok. I'll fight. Spirit Gun!!!!" Yusuke yelled, shooting a huge blast off into the air and towards the demon.

"Nooooooo!!!!!" the demon yelled, turning to ashes.

Yusuke and the gang ran through the to yet another corridor.

A wolf ran through the halls of the castle. It had yellow eyes and silver fur with a black muzzle and black paw. Pieces of metal were clamped on it's ears. It was not an ordinary wolf, it was a cyber wolf.

It's paws pounded the ground as it came to a set of doors. It rammed into it with it's shoulder and the doors opened. It walked into the great room where four girls hung from chains.

It's eyes went to the first one as it studied it. Keiko. It studied the second one. Yukina. The third came up as Ms. Minamoto. And the fourth. Identity unknown. She trotted up to them and unsheathed her claws. She jumped up onto the wall and picked Keiko's locks. Then Yukina's. then Ms. Minamoto. Then the unknown girl. They slumped to the ground. A group of three boys ran through the doors. The boy she identified as Yusuke walked up to the wolf.

"Who the hell are you, you dan wolf?" he demanded.

The wolf held up and a pawas she pulled down to off her claws, leaving the middle claw.

"Wha!!!?!"

"I came her to rescue the girls," the wolf said.

"Who are you?"

'I am K-9X,"

"ok. I'm Yu-"

"Urameshi, Yusuke. Spirit detective of the spirit world. Fourteen years old. ((I think that's right)) Teamates are Kuwabara, Kazuma, Minamoto, Shucihi but likes to be called Kurama. He was formely Youko Kurama, and Jaganshi, Hiei, fire demon and forb-" she glanced over at Hiei. "One more is supposed to be with you. Hokori, Kayato, Kaya for short. Wolf demon and Lightning demon. Master of the wolf of the electric flame."

The team glanced at each other then back to K-9X.

"How do you know that?" Kurama questioned.

"I am a cybernetic wolf demon,"

"Cybernectic wolf demon!? How can that be?" Kurama asked.

"I was experimented on as a project. I can read you memories and thoughts I know every detail about you."

The room turned dark. As footsteps sounded on the concrete floor. "Enough with the talking." candles flickered to life.

A guy in that looked in his 19s stepped out. He had raven black hair with a tint of dark blue. His hair fell over a red bandana in one flowing motion, slightly covering his piercing red eyes. He was wearing a purple shirt that showed his chest with a red tie dangling from the collar. He has black cargo pants and black converses.

"I am Aki, a shadow demon. The master of the demons you encountered. One of you has to fight me and since everybody but Hiei has fought, I choose Hiei," He said, the chains around Hiei that were holding him up turning to dust.

Hiei smirked. "you won't live to tell the tale,"

"Oh, how wrong you are, Jaganshi. Shadow blades of a thousand tales!!!" Aki yelled, a thousand blades forming. "Go!!!" 

They shot off into the air. Hiei disappeared every time on tried to hit him. Finally the blades pinned him the wall. Aki walked towards Hiei.

"How disappointing…" Hiei grip on his katana grew tighter as Aki inched forward. Aki was a foot away from him as he thrust his katana at Aki's stomach and pierced right through it.

"Urgh!" Aki grunted. The shadow blades disappeared and Hiei fell to the ground.

"I'm growing tired of this so you die," Hiei sneered. The bandages around his arm melted as static grew around his arm. "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!!!" He yelled as the dragon cinched Aki. Aki disappeared as Hiei slumped to the ground. Kuwabara went and threw him on his shoulder.

"Dumb Hiei."

K-9X sniffed around till she picked up a scent. She followed it to a prison cell. She picked it with her claw and clamped a girl in her jaws and pulled her out. Her eyes scanned the girl. Kiri Umi. Spirit thief of the Spirit world. Cat demon. She had black hair with silver highlights that goes to the end of her neck and crystal blue eyes with a gold rim. A pink choker with a ice demon's tear hanging from it. She had a white shirt with a pink collar with a pin ribbon at th end. A tan skirt with a pink ribbon around it was on her hips. Gold braces circled her arm with a ripped black cloth like a part of a glove hanging from both of the braces. Two pink ribbons were in her hair. black cat ears with four pierces were clamped in both ears. A black cat tail floated in the air with a gold brace and one piercing hung from it. Her ear slightly twitched.

Kiri slowly woke up. She quickly sat up and She looked around. Yusuke rushed over. "Kiri we found you!! You've been missing for two months!!"

"So!" She got up and lightly pushed Yukina to wake her. Yukina's red eyes flickered open. "Kiri!!!" She yelled hugging her.

"Hi Yukina. You okay, did they hurt you?"

"No, but they kille-"

"She's dead! Kieko's dead!" Yusuke wailed.

"They killed Keiko…" Yukina finished, tears springing to her yes and dropping to the ground with a clatter as they formed crystals.

Kiri wiped away Yukina's tears. "It's okay, Yukina. Don't cry."

Ms. Minamoto and the other girl stirred. K-9X quickly muttered something and a light formed around Ms. Minamoto, sending her to her house.

Kurama glared at K-9X. "What did you do?"

"I sent her to your house. So she wouldn't see us in here."

Kurama nodded. "Right."

Kurama walked over to the other girl. She was wearing a gold shirt that slit on both sides and meet at the middle. Underneath it was a black cami. She had long leather black pants and yellow eyes with a rim of emerald green. Her hair was black and goes down to her shoulders. Gold ribbons hung from it. White wolf ears and a white wolf tail.

"What's your name?" Kurama asked.

"Hikoro, Mia. Mia Hikoro."

****

Author's Notice: What's up with that cyber wolf? And who's Mia Hikori. All will be revealed in later chapters. Oh, and if anybody is wondering who Kiri is check my profile under characters, ok?

I'll get chapter three out as soon as possible. Promise! - gotta go.

Have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -

(((((ahhhhhh…. Presents…. )))))


	3. Creepy Pink and Soul Eater

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…-sniff- Waahh! I only own it in my dreams… But I DO own Kaya, and Mia.

A/N: Yup, I'm back. Sorry for the SUPER long delay. I was kinda busy, but mostly, I was just too lazy.. XD But that's why I made this chapter so long. So, enjoy!

(Kurama P.O.V.)

I sighed. This was all so confusing. First a cyber wolf, and now…. Some wolf girl. Another one! For all I know they could be sisters! I sighed again. Calm down Kurama! I scolded myself.

I looked towards Mia, studying her. Her black seemed to frame her tan angelic face and her golden eyes pierced into my soul as she stared at me, probably studying me the same way as I was her. She is very… pretty.

I mentally smacked myself. I didn't come here to look for a girlfriend!

"Standing around here won't do anything. Let's go see what Koenma has to say about this," I said, everybody gradually turning to look at me and nod. "Kiri?" I voiced.

Kiri nodded as she twirled her black tail around her finger. She closed her eyes and thrust her hand out and made a circular motion. A blue portal slowly appeared. She grinned a cattish grin and slipped through. Kuwabara went next, then Yukina, then Yusuke, then Hiei. I motioned for the cyber wolf and Mia to get in front of me. Mia glided in front of me and through the portal.

K-9X was more hesitant, as if something would happen if she went through the portal.

I grabbed her tail and dragged. She whined and scratched at the stone floor, the scraping sound ringing in my ears. I yanked hard on her tail and she yelped. Finally, I gave up, as she was to heavy to keep pulling when she clearly didn't want to go. I waved her away and stepped through the portal…

(End Kurama P.O.V)

Kurama stepped through the portal that lead straight to Keonma's room. Keonma glanced at him and motioned for him to sit on the couch.

"Okay, what happened?" Koenma snapped.

"We went through and fought them, somewhere along the line Kaya and Hiei got in a fight and Kaya left us…" Yusuke glanced accusingly at Hiei. Hiei just glared back. "Hiei was taken hostage and when we finally got to the top floor he had to fight a darkness demon named Aki…"

Keonma muttered something but nowhere seemed to hear it.

"He won and we encountered … a cyber wolf… she called her self K-9X. She sniffed out Kiri," Yusuke said, pointing to the cat demon who was leaning on the wall, watching intently.

Keonma nodded towards Kiri. "It's good to have you back, Spirit Thief Kiri,"

Kiri just merely nodded.

Yusuke continued his story. "K-9X got Yukina, Kurama's mom…." Yusuke bit his lip at this point. His voice was shaking when he finally said "Keiko."

Kurama took up the story seeing as Yusuke couldn't finish. "Keiko was killed… There was also another girl, a wolf demon named Meiyo," He explained, pointing to the girl sitting on the floor.

Keonma gazed at her. "Meiyo, I'm guessing that your last name would then be Hikoro?"

Mia nodded. "Yes sir, but please call me Mia,"

"Okay Mia. It's fortunate that we have the last surviving Lightning Clan member."

Mia gasped. "L-last?"

"Yes…"

"Are you sure? I heard there was another. Kanami Hikoro, my sister."

Koenma shook his head. "We heard the rumors too. The golden eyed jagan child… Golden Wolf…. The devil's child's…. We searched for her. The search failed. We never found her…"

"O-Oh."

"You guys need to get some sleep, it's been a long night. Mia, you'll sleep in Kiri's room, for tonight."

The group shuffled and walked out the door.

"Hiei!" Keonma yelled as Hiei was closing the oak doors.

"Hn?"

"Where's Kaya?"

"Don't know." Hiei muttered, closing the doors.

The lake glistened in the ghastly moonlight. Dark, swirling clouds disappeared behind the forest. An owl hooted from it's perch as raccoons scurried on the forest floor.

Kaya walked through the forest, her hood pulled over her head. The hood fell back revealing two golden pure golden eyes, the pupils gone. She walked as if a trance to the edge of the forest. Her ghastly eyes searched the meadow before her. The grass swayed peacefully but in Kaya's mind, bodies littered the ground and blood seemed to seep into every crack and crevice of the meadow.

_So much blood… _She lifted her hands only to find them soaked in blood like the meadow. "No…No….No!" She looked down at herself and gasped in horror. Her clothes were as blood-stained as the meadow, and looked as if they had been dipped into the crimson blood.

Kaya turned around, and ran. Ran away from the blood-soaked meadow, from her past, from her life.

She ran when she couldn't breath and was gasping for fresh air. She ran until her legs were to tired to run anymore. Then, she finally stopped. She sank down the forest floor, and hands wrapped her knees, she cried.

Images played through her mind. Her as a small girl having rocks thrown at her… The villagers beating her until she couldn't even scream for help…Her father being hung to save her, the twinkle in his purple eyes never fading…. Being gagged and chained, the villagers tossing her into a dark lake, the water engulfing her, swallowing her into it's dark and foggy depths… Limping down a snow covered road, shivering like a leaf in an autumn breeze…. Men injecting needles and doing experiments on her… Running from a castle, having arrows and darts fired at her…. Joining a gang… Fighting a white haired fox-demon…. Lying in a makeshift bed, twisting and turning… her blue eye turning a gold…. Killing the gang members with a mere innocent glance…. Getting cast out of the gang…. Killing mercilessly….Fighting a group of demons, one sliding a poison-tipped dagger into her chest…. Watching a boy tidying her blankets and wiping the sweat off her forehead….. The boy wrapping her chest where the knife had hit…. Waking up one morning and him being gone…. The agony of knowing she was alone again…. Herself slitting her wrist while muttering, 'I shall never love again'…..

Kaya opened her eyes, tears still flowing down her face. She forced herself to stand. She lifted her arm, the one she had slit years ago, and stared at it. Blood started to seep through the scar, until it ran freely down her hand. She stared at it awhile, then started to walk back to the meadow, ignoring the warm, sticky blood. Koenma's big castle at the other side, she headed to the destination, her wrist burning with pain.

She jumped through her window on the second floor. Grabbing a white tank top and black shorts, she turned on the shower. Stripping herself of the blood-dried clothes, she stepped in, washing all the grim and blood off her.

She stepped out a few minutes later and throwing on the tank and shorts looked at herself in her mirror.

Her eyes were still a pure gold and her hair was turning a navy blue. She stared at herself, wondering what was happening to herself. Her skin was also turning a pale white. _W-what's happening to me? _

She looked at the mirror as her skin turned paler and her eyesight started going black. She caught a glimpse of red eyes in the corner of her mirror and turned around, seeing Hiei in the corner.

"H-how long have you been there?" Kaya stuttered, trying not to show how disturbed she was by her new makeover.

"Since you came in." Hiei replied. "What's happening to you?" He said bluntly and nonchalantly.

"I-I don't know… I don't know what's happening! But I know one thing!"

"Which would be…?"

"I don't need your help…" She muttered evilly, her hand on her small knife that had been on her drawer. "Get. Out."

Hiei glared at her. "Nobody tells me what to do, bitch."

"Well, I can and will. Get out."

"Hn."

She gripped her dagger as Hiei's hand rested on his katana and he pulled it out of the sheath, the metal ringing in the wooden room. The polished blade shown brightly in the dark room. Hiei nimbly ran towards her, slashing downwards.

Kaya jumped back an inch, stabbing Hiei in the arm as the blade passed.

He disappeared into the beams over her bed that supported the roof.

Kaya's eye sight turned darker and darker until she thought she was blind. Determined not to let Hiei win, she depended on her nose and hearing. Kaya felt the vibration and heard it as Hiei lightly jumped down onto the wooden floor and charged towards her. She dodged left, getting a gash on her stomach from the blade. She slashed with the dagger at what she though was the back of his hand.

Hearing his katana drop to the floor, she knew she hit her target. She thrust her blade into the wall and exclaimed, "Hiei, can you leave now? I won fair and square."

"Hn…" She walked over to where she thought Hiei was only to bump into the wall.

Hiei's amused voice muttered, "I'm over here."

"O-oh right…" She concentrated on where his soft breathing came from and walked to where it was coming from. She could almost touch him when she tripped on the handle of his katana, and toppled on top of him. She laid there awkwardly on top of Hiei, until he grunted and stood up, throwing Kaya back onto the ground.

"I'll go now," Hiei sneered, staying in front of Kaya.

Kaya nodded and sighed as she muttered, "He's such a bastard!"

"I heard that!" Hiei growled.

"W-what? I thought you left!"

"If you could _see_, you would know I'm right in front of you…"

"It's no use…." Kaya sighed frustratingly as she searched for her bed to sit down on. She felt Hiei grab her arm and lead her to her bed. Plopping down on it., she waited for him to talk.

"You can't see, can you?"

"No…."

"Know why?"

"No…"

"Hn."

_This is such an interesting conversation,_ Kaya thought to herself, shifting nervously.

She heard as Hiei walked out the door, shutting it on his way out.

_Finally!_

Kaya woke the next morning able to see, but her eyes were still a pure vibrant gold. But as she looked around she smiled. She was able to see again! Hopping energetically out of her bed she threw on a red tanktop with a black jacket over it and tight blue jeans with black and gold converses, she headed out to meet the group.

Kaya hesitantly walked down the hall leading to the room where the group resided. She stopped and took a deep breath, steadying herself.

Both arms were wrapped in a thin red fabric wrapped around both arms to hide the wounds that been had inflicted upon her the night before..

She walked around the corner and into the room, plopping herself on a couch.

The group stared at her questioningly as a silence penetrated the room. Resting her head on her hand, she stared back at them. "What?" She asked arrogantly.

"Where did you go last night!" Yusuke snapped.

She rolled her eyes, but inside she was praying Hiei didn't say anything about their little 'fight'. "Around…"

Hiei opened his mouth, looking as if he was going to say something, then slowly closed it, getting a look from Kuwabara.

Kaya inwardly sighed with relief and brought up something to change the subject. "Soo… Whatcha playin'?" She said casually, pointing at a board on the table in the middle of the room with red and blue figures on it.

"Stratego," Kurama answered.

"Who's playin'?"

"Yusuke and I."

"Who's winning?"

"Me."

"Oh…"

Kaya looked out the window, staring at the lake and it's crystal blue depths.

"Kaya, what's wrong with your eyes?" Yusuke asked.

Kaya shifted her eyes to the now interesting fly on the carpet. "I don't know…."

"O-Oh. When did that happen then?"

"Sometime around two I guess…"

Yusuke was about to ask something else as the intercom in the room switched on, Keonma's voice interrupting him. "Get to office gang, we've spotted some demon activity."

The gang got up and started walking to the doors that lead to the hallway Keonma's office was in. Yusuke slowed down and started walking beside Kaya.

He grabbed her left wrist and squeezed, emitting a gasp from her and a stare from him. "Sorry about what Hiei said last night, I don't think he meant it." Yusuke apologized lamely, speeding up to catch Kuwabara.

Kaya rolled her eyes and opened the oak doors that lead to Keonma's room. Slamming the doors behind her, she leaned against the wall on the farthest corner from Keonma's desk, her eyes closed and ears perked up.

Keonma started as soon as the doors slammed, a huge projecting screen sliding down from the roof behind him. A picture of a teenage girl appeared on the screen. She had brown hair with black highlights that were cut at her chin and gray eyes with yellow around the rim.

"This is Adrila Lacroos. She's a fifteen year-old girl having a pool party for her sixteenth birthday. She's an ordinary human but a group of B class demons are going to show up at her party. I need you six, Mia making it six, to go disguised as her friends and kill the demons before they kill her and her friends."

"The demons are soul eaters, meaning they thrive off souls. The more they eat, the stronger they get. They have already moved from a C class to a B class. As you can tell, they highly dangerous and must be killed."

A picture of a human-looking boy appeared on the screen. He looked completely human other then pure black eyes, a snake-like tongue protruding from his mouth, and a pair of antler horns sticking out form his head. (Oh yeah… so human looking… -.-')

"Of course, to normal humans, he doesn't have the tongue, eyes, and horns," Keonma added.

"Well no duh…" Kaya muttered under her breath.

"So! When are we leaving!" Mia squeaked happily.

"The party is in an hour. You have 50 minutes to prepare," Keonma answered.

"Oh! Okies dokies!" Mia squealed happily, bounding out the door and skipping down the hall.

Kaya's ear twitched as Mia bounded out the door and her fangs protruded from her mouth, a crazed grin forming on her face. "Oh, how she's going down… She's too happy…" Kaya muttered, pushing herself off the wall.

"Kaya, what happened to your eyes?" Keonma asked as she started towards the door.

"None of your business, binky breath…" Kaya muttered coldly as she swept herself out of the room.

Keonma shook his head. "That girl has serious problems…"

Kaya opened her drawer and searched through it, trying to find her old swimsuit. Pulling out a purple t-shirt that said "The world changes…So do I" she finally found it.

Snatching it out from the drawer and quickly tossing the clothes that were sprawled out over her floor into her drawers, she quickly undressed and threw on the bathing suit. She pulled on the purple t-shirt that said "The world changes…So do I" and a pair of jean shirts to cover up her swimsuit.

Putting on some mascara and black eyeliner, she grabbed her black flip-flops and casually walked out of her room and into the lounge room.

The boys were already there, waiting impatiently. Kaya laid down on the floor and stared at the ceiling, waiting for Mia to come out.

A long silence filled the room and hallway as a dark shadow was cast over the room.

Suddenly Kaya sensed a strong power outside the window. She jolted up, breaking the silence and scaring the dozing boys. Running over to the window and pulling up the glass she peered out.

Nothing…She looked harder. Still nothing…. She searched out with her mind, a trick she had learned from one of her old friends.

She caught sight of a powerful being in the forest. She jumped out of the window, landing on the ground and darting out light speed to the forest.

_I know that energy signature…But how do I know it?_

She stopped at the beginning of the forest, a film of dust behind her. Cautiously walking forward she walked towards the energy source.

A deep fog swirled around, creating shadows all around her. She sniffed, trying to get the creature's scent, only to find out her senses were being disabled.

She glared into the darkness, her golden eyes glimmering dangerously… She saw the swirl of a black cape as the figure swirled around to look at her. Large piercing pink globes glared at her, and the creature growled menacingly. Kaya stiffened as the creature dropped to the ground and started to crawl towards her.

As the pink-eyed being came closer, Kaya got a better look at it. The eyes looked like bug eyes, with what looked like tiny mirrors covering the surface. The eyes protruded from its face and it had no nose. Where the mouth was supposed to be there was a large gap and you could see clearly inside it. Its skin was translucent and you could see right through her. It had stray stubs of yellow hair and it smelt of dead rats. It growled a low pitched sound that sent shivers down Kaya's back. The ground beneath the monster became all shriveled and black and anything it touched died.

Kaya stared at it until their eyes locked. A bead of sweat made its way down Kaya's face as she stumbled backwards and tripped on a root. She tumbled backwards and landed on her back. Quickly scrambling up, Kaya started to crawl backwards as the creature advanced on her. She watched the ground at her feet turn deep charcoal black as the creature reached out and grabbed Kaya's foot. It started to crawl it's way up Kaya's body and they were face to face. A long yellow tongue emerged out of the creature's gapping mouth and ran it's way up Kaya's face, leaving a trail of saliva on her cheek. Kaya's eyes opened wide and she screamed, which was quite unlike her. Her scream was high-pitched and echoed all the way to the groups ears. She quickly leapt up and jumped away form the forest.

The creature's eyes glittered as she moaned in a low voice, "I find her, I finded what I've been searched for…."

Kaya's scream reached the ears of Hiei first and he jerked his head towards the forest. "Kaya just screamed…" He muttered loud enough for the group to hear.

Yusuke nodded as it reached his ears. "Yeah, I just heard it. Sounds kinda weird…" Just then Kaya burst through the window and tumbled onto the ground.

"K-Kaya? You okay?" Kurama asked.

She leapt and yelled, "Do I look okay to you?" "Idon'thinkyouwouldlookokayifyoujustcamefacetofacewiththecreepestlookingyou'veeverseen!AndIthinkit'safrickin'lisbotoo!" With that she stomped off and yelled "I'm gonna take shower!"

Kuwabara leaned over and whispered to Yusuke "I've never met anyone so moody…Other than sis that is…"

"Yeah.." Yusuke agreed, yawning.

Kaya stepped out of the shower and threw on yet again her swimsuit. Pulling her purple t-shirt and faded out and torn blue jean shorts, she slipped on her flip-flops and started down the hall.

She suddenly felt a heavy weight on her back and bent over backwards as she saw Mia propel herself off of Kaya's shoulders and into the air, landing with a one-handed handstand. She flipped over happily and bounced back to where Kaya was standing, a look of pure hatred printed all over Kaya's face.

"Hiya!" Mia squealed.

Kaya glared at her. "Hi…."

Mia stared at her and pouted. "Someone looks sad…Do you need a huggle wuggle?" She asked in a little kid voice.

Kaya grimaced as Mia reached out her arms and give her a hug. "Now come on, I'll lead the way to the lounge! I can't have my besty westy friend losing her way! Chu!" Mia grabbed Kaya's hand and started to lead her down the hallway.

_Oh my god… This bitch is going down…_She yanked her hand back and shouldered her way past Mia, beating her to the lounge and taking her place on the wall.

As Mia walked in the room, Yusuke stood up and walked towards the elevator, pushing the button that said 'Warp'. They all stood inside the elevator as they were warped to a parking garage on the outskirts of town.

Yusuke stepped out and grabbed a pair of keys that were hanging on the wall. "I'm driving."

Kaya glanced at him. "Whatever, I'm driving alone." She announced grabbing a pair of keys of the wall too. She pushed the locate button and a red flash appeared from a black and gold Suzuki motorcycle in the back. "Nice…" She muttered under her breath, walking towards it.

They arrived at the place and walked up the sidewalk. They handed their fake invitations to the butler and head inside.

Kaya's eyes lit up as she saw the pool. It was probably the size of a football field! It had two gigantic slides and diving boards spread out along the sides. Tons of kids shuffled about, getting in the pool or getting out. There was a ping-pong table and a three tables that were covered with different types of foods.

Kaya grabbed a seat and placed her bag down. She stripped herself of her shirt and shorts, placing them on her book bag.

Her bathing suit top was black. It had four spaghetti straps and the sides had blue stitches in them. It dipped down about halfway down her chest. The bottom was also black. It looked like boy shorts with a blue strip going down diagonal on her right hip. It had what looked like part of a blue fishnet skirt on the left. The boy shorts had blue stitches and the skirt had black. Her eyes were a light colored blue thanks to her contacts that she had put in to hide her golden eyes, Her silver hair was in a messy bun and she had strands of hair falling out at the back. In the front she had braided some her hair and it hung in front of eyes and around her ears. (Kinda like Rikku's from Final Fantasy X-2) She had blue bangles around her wrists and large blue hoops in her ears.

She slipped of her flip-flops and walked towards the pool. She jumped off the side and gracefully flipped in the air two times before hitting the water in a perfect dive. Her head broke threw the water and she looked around trying to catch the soul eater. Not able to spot him in the water, she lifted her self out of the pool and looked around. _Where is he? I can't seem to find him! To many teenagers! _

She yelped in surprise as she felt a light smack to her butt. She whipped around and came face to face with the soul eater himself, an arrogant smile on his face. He had chestnut hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing red swim trunks and he had a pretty nice set of six packs… "Hey hot stuff…" He placed his hand on her waist and smiled seductively.

Kaya picked up his hand and placed it on his own hip. "Hands. Off."

"But sweetie… I can't bear to let you go to untouched…I just can't keep my hands off…" He murmured, placing his hand on her hip and sliding it down and around to her butt. "You have such a nice ass, you know that? Too nice to be wasted…"

"I said hands off!" She screeched, smacking him on his face. His face jerked to the side at the impact. A large red handprint was left and blood dripped down from a scratch she had inflicted at the same time. She smiled, showing her fangs.

He whipped his head around and smiled yet again. "Feisty…I've always had a soft spot for them…."

Kaya smiled evilly and stepped forward. Lifting her left leg, she kicked him. Hard. She laughed and stepped back, admiring her work. He was on the ground, rolling back and forth in pain.

He painfully got up. "You little bitch! Nobody hits Ren!" He yelled, punching her straight in the nose.

Kaya flew backwards and skidded against the brick ground. She picked herself up, blood dripping down from her nose. She spit out a mouthful of blood onto the bricks and ran towards Ren. She jerked left at the last minute and kicked, getting him straight in the ribs.

He flew into the tables and lay there for a few seconds before getting up. "Okay, so maybe I underestimated you. No matter. You're still going down!" He yelled, pulling two small daggers out of his leg. He charged her, and jumped up at the last minute. But Kaya was ready. She side-stepped to the right, and he flew into the ground, face first.

Kaya started to walk away, seeing as he had been down for a minute or two. Ren pulled a small bullet like seed out of his hair and flicked it towards Kaya. The seed hit Kaya in the back of the thigh and absorbed itself into the skin.

Kaya turned around as she felt something hit her and looked to see if she could find it. She found nothing so she continued on walking, towards her book bag. Just as she grabbed her cell phone from the bag to call Koenma, she felt a sharp pain shoot through her body and she fell to the ground, her head hitting the ground with a hard thud.

Ren smirked as he watching his Yokil Seed go to work. It would completely paralyze her body and kill her, leaving her an easy victim for him. He stood up and walked over to Kaya, standing above her as she jerked and drew gasping breaths. Blood was dripping down her nose and into her mouth. She coughed and a clot of blood flew onto the bricks next to her. She took one last shudder and one last gasping breath and quit moving all together. The seed had done its work.

A/N: Hope you guys like it! It took me super long to write it. So, review. I won't do another chapter unless I get reviews! P Ja ne!


End file.
